


In which Dualscar gets wreckt

by TheSleepyGriffin



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Dualsign - Freeform, M/M, NSFW, dual gets double teamed by 2 dream signs, what a cute gay shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-01
Updated: 2018-04-01
Packaged: 2019-04-16 20:17:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14172612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSleepyGriffin/pseuds/TheSleepyGriffin





	In which Dualscar gets wreckt

Dualscar slammed the door to his cabin and growled, bottles rattling together from the force of the door being slammed.

Who the hell did that cocky little mutant shit think he was? With his stupid talk, his stupid ideas, stupid height, stupid height, stupid hips an lips. Dualscar froze for a moment and grunted, shaking the thoughts off. He just needed a good drink.

He grabbed a few bottles from the bottom drawer of his desk, then proceeded to flop back onto his platform and drank. The level of disrespect the other had for his position. He was the Empress’ right hand man, he was a violet blood, he was an Orphaner. The other was lucky to even be able to be thought about by him.

The seadweller wiped his mouth after finishing off his first bottle in seconds. It had become a habit, drinking, it made him more careless, less paranoid. He tossed the empty glass bottle against the wall, watching as the shards fell into a barrel under them. He grunted, moving onto his next bottle and closed his eyes.

That mutant had tried to get into his head earlier, talking nonsense with those pouty, thick lips, never shutting up. No wonder he had so many idiotic followers. He probably just seduced them all. Ugh, who would want to poison their nooks and bulges with such a disgusting part of troll society?

Though the heat would be nice...to watch the other bounce up and down on his lap while he moaned for more…begging and pleading for him.

No. No that was completely unthinkable. He was simply to deliver the rebel to the capital to be executed and nothing more.

His bulge however, had other thoughts, for it was now out of its sheath, angrily curling inside his pants. No. Not gonna happen.

He just...needed to sleep.

Dualscar chugged two more bottles and tossed them both into the barrel of glass shards like he had done times before. He then turned onto his side, curling up under his blanket, sleep slowly taking over his think pan.

~~~

He woke with a groan, looking around the room tiredly. Was it evening already? He rubbed his hands over his face as he sat up, yawning loudly. As he pulled his hands away he jumped at a pair of bare feet in front of him.

He then proceeded to look up. Oh. Not bare feet. Bare troll. Bare mutant, rebel, attractive troll.

“How the hell did you get out of those shackles?”

The other didn’t respond, instead he sat himself in the seadweller’s lap and kissed him deeply with a loud purr.

Dualscar tensed, hands hovering over the mutant’s hips. Was this really happening? Shit. It was nice though..

He held onto the others hips firmly and kissed back. Just one pailing, no one would have to know. Besides, the other felt so perfect in his lap. Tiny and warm.

It was a pair of soft lips on his neck and hands massaging at his shoulders that made him pull back from the kiss,”Wha-?”

Behind him sat the other, a grin on his face, wait. Wait. He looked in his lap again to the mutant, then back to the same mutant. How the hell? There were two? Identical? How much did he drink?

He soon found himself being stripped to the two, soft kisses being placed along his body during the whole process. And that’s when the first one made his way off his lap and onto the floors, on his knees.

The rebel clone took his bulge in hand and gently stroked it, licking and sucking at the tip, looking up at him innocently the whole time. Oh god this was how he was going to die…

The second returned to kissing at Dualscar’s gills while a pair of his slender fingers moved to push into Dualscar’s nook and slowly thrusted them, a moan being pulled from the violetblood. This teasing was ridiculous.

He huffed, looking down at the one on his knees and gripped his head, forcing him down his bulge, and to Dualscar’s surprise his bulge fit down his throat with ease. And oh how warm and fuckable was that throat, he couldn’t not take advantage of this.

He stood, still holding his head as he began to thrust his hips mercilessly while holding the small mutant’s head still, biting his bottom lip as the other rolled his eyes back and happily trilled around him. Oh damn.

He bent forward, panting softly, this was impossible. But he didn’t want it to end. He was drowning in a beautiful wave of ecstasy.

And then he felt a second pair of lips at his nook, sucking and lapping at his folds happily. That...was something he wasn’t prepared for.

His nook was barely ever used...which made it extra sensitive..

Heat and pleasure filled the seadweller’s senses and he could feel himself quickly crumbling. He would give anything to make this never end. Hell he’d join the other’s rebellion if he could experience pleasure like this daily.

Too soon was he growing close...his fins drooped as he panted, warbles and moans passing his lips. Fuck, fuck, fuck. He tugged the first’s head down to the base of his bulge and filled his throat with his material, shaking as he watched him swallow as if it was water and he was beyond dehydrated, which pushed Dualscar to shoot through a second orgasm.

That was the end of it. Or so he had thought.

The first laid back on the platform, spreading his legs with a coy smile while playing with the folds of his nook. He...couldn’t turn that down. 

Dualscar shoved the second aside and moved over the troll on his bed and took his hips firmly, shoving his bulge deep inside the other without hesitation, a groan passing his lips, hell yes...He pulled the other’s legs over his shoulders, basically bending him in half while he pinned his wrists above his head, thrusting roughly once more.

Hot, snug, slick. A perfect nook. He bit into the other’s shoulder, pulling a wail of pleasure from the smaller troll.

That was nice...really nice.

And then he felt something press at the entrance to his own nook.

He looked back over his shoulder and watched the second, who had a smug look on his face as he shoved himself into the violet’s nook, keeping eye contact the whole time.

Oh...gods no…this was too much.

He could barely bring himself to continue to thrust due to being so overwhelmed with pleasure and heat. But the smug one wasn’t about to let that happen.

The mutant shoved Dualscar forward and bucked his hips relentlessly into his nook, causing the Ampora’s own hips to be thrown forward and thrust in the sultry mutant.

He couldn’t take this...he couldn’t. It was all too much.

He moaned, his back arching as he was thrusted into. It was constant back and forth, an ebb and flow of hips. He’d be spilling again in seconds.

The one beneath him wailed happily with pleasure, curling his toes and moaning with pleasure while the second watched from behind, panting and grunting smugly. For the first time Dualscar was drowning.

He climaxed, panting quietly. But the thrusted didn’t stop. He sobbed with pleasure, gripping the bed sheets as the one under him slipped out from beneath him and knelt next to the other clone.

Dualscar widened his eyes as he felt a second tendril rub at his nook. Oh he couldn’t. He couldn’t.

The mutant already deep into his nook seemed to take notice of Dualscar’s dismay and giggled, whispering in his clone’s ear that nodded and got up. Within seconds Dualscar found himself flipped onto his back, his hands being cuffed to the headboard of the platform. Then...oh fuck that.

A gag was placed into his mouth, keeping it open. Oh this was beyond ridiculous now. Any noise he made would be aloud now. Yet the torture didn’t end there.

He watched, eyes wide as a bulge ring was retrieved, buzzing loudly with vibrations while in the other hand held a toy, vibrating already as well. Where the hell were they going to put that?

The ring was placed around his bulge and Dualscar gave a grunt mixed with a moan, eyes having trouble focusing, where were they getting all this shit anyway?

Before he could think further on the matter however his question from earlier was about to be answered. He felt a solid vibration against his second hole and he moaned loudly as the toy was pushed into him.

Fuck. He was going to die like this.

To top off the cherry of it all they made sure to bind his ankles open before both moving between his thighs again.

He looked up at the two, however not for mercy. He’d never say it aloud but he was fairly sure this was the best pleasure he had ever had in his lifetime and he didn’t want it to stop. These two were fearless in bed with him…

And then they pushed back into him, stretching him with their warmth. Dualscar let his eyes roll back, then shut tightly while his bulge curled unhappily. How many times was he to orgasm like this?

He panted and moaned out loudly, hips twitching with what movement they could manage. He soon climaxed again, material all pouring out from his nook, and he was quickly followed by the other two, pushing their material deep inside him.

Dualscar shuttered, crying with pleasure as they thrusted again. It was endless..absolutely endless.

He inhaled sharply, letting them do as they pleased.

~~~

Dualscar sat up with a sharp gasp, a cold sweat covering his body as he looked around wide eyed. Shit.

A dream. It was just a dream..

He looked down at his lap, which was covered in violet material and grunted with disgust. No. Not a dream...he’d...he’d never want that. Simply...another night terror. And perhaps if he fell back asleep quick enough he could have it again.


End file.
